Oftentimes, a user might desire to modify or edit an aspect(s) of an image. In this regard, a user may wish to control various features within an image, for example, due to user preference, flaw in the image, or the like. By way of example, in some cases, a user may desire to expand or contract a scale of a particular aspect of an image. As another example, a user may wish to adjust an orientation at which an aspect within the image appears. To assist in the editing of images, some tools, such as the ADOBE PHOTOSHOP tool, have been developed that provide mechanisms to edit images. Such tools enable a user to edit many aspects of an image as desired by the user. As such, a user can edit images in accordance with the user's preferences to obtain images commensurate with the user's expectations or desires.
To scale or rotate an aspect or feature within an image, however, conventional editing tools used in a non-touch enabled environment have an extensive user interface pane with many user interface elements to initiate such edits. With the rise of mobile device utilization, simplified touch interfaces for editing images has become desirable among users. Many current touch enabled environments, however, include utilization of sliders and buttons that may clutter the user interface, particularly on a mobile device. Further, multi-finger gestures are oftentimes reserved or utilized for various functions, such as scroll, pan, or the like.